


Don't Keep Me Waiting!

by Jordy___9



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finn interrupts, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: The Reader comes to see her husband, Tommy. Seeing he is rather stressed, she offers him to take a break.





	Don't Keep Me Waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! It can be found on my tumblr; Jordy---9

  
You walk towards Tommy’s office, saying hello to those you know as you pass by. Tommy wanted you to go drop something off to Polly, and told you to come and see him after you finished. You had gotten distracted talking to Polly about some things and completely forgot about having to talk with Tommy. Once you had seen the time, you apologized to Polly before rushing out the door and heading back.  
  
Knocking on Tommy’s office door, you wait for him to call you in. His voice came through the door and you twist the doorknob and push it open. Tommy looks up at his papers, once he realizes that it is you he leans back in his seat. Closing the door, you walk towards one of the chairs in front of the desk. As you go to sit down, Thomas speaks up.  
  
“Come here.” He points to the spot between him and his desk that he created when he scooted back.  
  
You walk around his desk and squeeze between the two. Once you are in front of him, Tommy wraps an arm around you and lays his head on your stomach. Running a hand through his hair, you begin to speak.  
  
“Something wrong, Hun?”  
  
Tommy hums and looks up at you, “No, Love. I’m just getting stressed is all.”  
  
You lean down and press your lips against his for a moment before pulling away. “I’m sorry, Hun. How about you take a break?”  
  
Seeing the mischievous look in your eyes, Tommy smirks before pulling you back down to place his lips on yours. You two kiss for a bit, but soon the stress on your back from leaning down becomes bothersome. Pulling away only to kneel in front of him, you lean up to press your lips to his. Tommy tangles his hand in your hair as your kiss deeps, your tongues lightly playing with each other. The room becomes warmer as you two continue to deepen the heated kiss. You slide one hand up Tommy’s thigh and lightly rubbing his growing arousal. This continues for a few moments, before Tommy pulls away from the kiss.  
  
“Don't tease me.” He almost growls.  
  
Tommy pushes your hand away, and reaches down to undo his trousers. After he is done fiddling with that, Tommy lifts his hips up slightly to tug his trousers and underpants. As his underpants moves lower his cock gets released and lightly slaps against his clothed stomach. You bite your lip as Tommy wraps his hand around his cock and slowly gives tugs. He just stares into your eyes as he pleasures himself, seeing the pure want in your eyes. When you licked your lips he finally stopped his movements and crooks his finger motioning you closer. Moving on your knees to get as close as you can to Tommy, you look up at him. Tommy places his hand on your face and drags his thumb over your lips, tugging at your lower lip. Opening your mouth, he presses his thumb into your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks as you suck on Tommy’s thumb.  
  
Biting his lip and pulling his thumb from your mouth, Tommy speaks. “Come on now, don’t keep me waiting.” He rubs the tip of his leaking cock over your lips.  
  
Sitting up straight on your knees, you spit onto your hand then taking him in your hand. You move your hand, tugging at his throbbing cock while he stares at you. After his cock is slick, you move your hair to rest over one shoulder and you lean down. Licking your lips you wrap your lips around his dick head, you tease him with your tongue drawing circles with the tip of your tongue. As you continue to tease him, you feel Tommy grab your hair in a mock ponytail. He pulls slightly and gives an almost warning growl. You look through your lashes up at him and the dark look in his eyes makes you tingle. Deciding not to tease him anymore, you move your head lower taking him further into your mouth. You keep taking him into your mouth till your nose is pressed against the hairs at the base of his cock.  
  
Tommy gives a moan before he starts to pull your hair assisting in your movements. He lets you move down on your own, but pulling you up when he feels. Letting you control your movements for a bit, Tommy grows restless rather fast.  
  
Letting go of your hair to place his hands on your head, Tommy speaks. “Are you ready?”  
  
Knowing what he is asking, you look up at him again and give a hum of approval. Tommy’s grip on your head slightly tightens and he starts to move your head. He starts off slowly and gentle, till you give a small pinch to his thigh. After you do this, Tommy starts to move you faster. Soon enough he is making your head bob fast and he isn’t bothering to be gentle anymore. Your eyes have watered and the tears have slightly ran down your face, your lips are also covered in your spittle and a mixture of your saliva and his pre-ajaculation. The sudden burn on your scalp makes you gasp as Tommy pulls you off his cock. Tommy stares at you as you catch your breath before he leans down to press his lips against yours. He gives a growl as he tastes his pre-ajaculation on your swollen lips. When he pulls away Tommy motions over to his desk.  
  
You get off your knees and turn to his desk, quickly pushing papers and other objects to the side. Turning around to face Tommy again, you hop onto the desk and look back at him. He scoots his chair closer to the desk again and presses a hand to your stomach. You lean back resting on your hands watching as Tommy pushes your skirt up to bunch up at your waist. He stares at your silken undergarments for a moment before he reaches over and grabs one side with both hands. Once he has the side in his grip he pulls the garment ripping it, he then moves to the other side of the garment and doing the same thing. As he tossed the ruined undergarments to the side you give him a pout, to which he just chuckles at you. Tommy grabs the underside of your thighs and pushes them forward against your chest.  
  
Tommy leans forward and licks a broad stripe up your cunt lips. Giving a small whimper you bite your knuckle to try and keep your noises inside. He gives another broad stripe before he places his open mouth over your clit. Tommy starts to suck at your sensitive bud and he also gives it a few kitten licks. While he continues his assault on your cunt with his mouth, you cover your mouth with your hand. As you get lost in the feeling of his lips and tongue on your cunt, you don’t realize that Tommy presses two fingers inside you. Gasping you shoot your hand to his hair giving it a few tugs as he thrusts his fingers along with his sucking and licking. You start to move your hips, wanting him to move his fingers faster but Tommy stops you by letting go of one thigh and wrapping the arm around your stomach. Tommy gives one last thrust with his fingers and a harsh suck before he moves away from your cunt.  
  
Tommy stands up and pulls your body closer to the end of the desk. He rubs his hand up and down your slick cunt lips before rubbing his cock with the slickness. As Tommy rubs your clit with his dick head, he stares down at you. Before he can even speak, you nod your head eagerly. He teases your clit a little bit longer before he slowly presses into you. You let your head drop back as you give a quiet moan to the stretch you feel as his cock fills you. Tommy continues at a slow pace until he is fully inside your cunt. Once he is rested fully inside you Tommy waits for a moment, basking in the bliss of your warm velvety walls. When you start to wiggle your hips, wanting him to move Tommy grabs one leg by the underthigh and press it against your chest. Grabbing your other leg to hold it to the side, Tommy starts to thrust. The pace is slow, barely moving is how it seemed.  
  
Giving a whine you look up at him with a pleading look, “Tommy, please.”  
  
“Please what, Doll?”  
  
“Please fuck me faster. Please Tommy, I need it.”  
  
He gives a chuckle, “Okay, Doll.”  
  
As soon as Tommy finishes speaking, he starts to slam into you at an animalistic pace. Tommy is giving quiet moans and growls, while you are trying not to cry out loudly. He gives a hard thrust, slamming into you making the desk shake you give a rather loud whine. Tommy releases your leg that is held to the desk and wraps it around your mouth. Your cries and moans are muffled under his hand as he continues to slam his cock inside you, making the fire in your groin spread. As the time carries on, Tommy’s thrusts getting harder but slowing down a bit you feel your release getting closer. You legs start to shake as you reach down to grip onto Tommy’s ass cheek, not wanting him to stop when you are so close. The moment your head tips back your mind becoming foggy from the pleasure you are receiving, the door flings open.  
  
“Tom-” Finn freezes as he sees his older brother thrusting into his sister-in-law.  
  
Both you and Tommy stop and look over at the door, Tommy’s hand still around your mouth and your leg still pressed to your chest. As you two hurry up to get yourselves half decent, Finn has turned around and looking at the ground.  
  
“Um, Tommy, Mr.Leroy is here for the meeting.” After he finishes speaking, Finn rushes out of the room and slams the door shut.  
  
Tommy finishes buckling his belt and fixing his hair letting out string of curses. As you finishes fixing your hair as well, you start to gather your things. Walking over to the door, you turn back towards your husband and point a finger at him.  
  
“You better make this up to me tonight, Thomas. Also, don’t keep me waiting.”  
  
He nods his head before lighting a cigarette and watches as you walk out of the room. Tommy hears Arthur and John make comments towards you about what was happening in his office, making him shake his head. Mr.Leroy walks into the room, and gives Tommy a sheepish smile.  
  
“I am sorry for interrupting, Mr.Shelby.”  
  
“No, no, it is all my fault. I had forgotten about the meeting, and gotten carried away.”  
  
Mr.Leroy gives a laugh, “I am sure you two will continue the act later tonight.”  
  
Tommy gives a laugh as well and agrees with the man.  



End file.
